Nusumu Ken Hitan
by HoodiLuv
Summary: Kyoko and Shizuki are infamous- mainly because of their family's connections. But few people know their past. This story will help you figure out how they really grew up.  Nusumu Ken Hitan - steal and sorrow


**HELLO, THIS IS ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THE TWINS. IF YOU'RE READING THIS IT MEANS YOU'RE NOT TOTALLY SICK OF ME YET. SO IM MAKING THIS SHORT IT'S ABOUT THE TWINS PAST, SO YEAH AND MY FRIEND ~WISHIWEREANIME~ HAS A PROLOGUE FOR HER VERSION SO READ THAT AS WELL. SO HERE'S THEIR STORY- ENJOY. **

"Kyoko, I'm so happy."

"Why?" Her sister asked, standing up from the pile of snow she had been sitting on.

"We have another year of being together- AAAHHHCHHHOOO!"

"Come on, let's go sit on the porch."

As the girls were sitting, Kyoko looked up at the sky and thought to herself.

'Another year of being together…' Kyoko looked to her sister before she spoke. She realized her sister had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder. Kyoko just smiled and did the same.

"Hhhmmm." Is the noise Kyoko made when she woke in the blurred darkness. "W-what?" She tried to stand but as she did, she fell to her knees.

"Huh?" She didn't have to be able to see to know there were chains. As she moved the chains felt tighter on her limbs…She didn't like this feeling. Then she came to a realization- Where's Shizuki?

"Sh-shizuki!" She said.

"Kyoko…" She heard her sister say. Kyoko could only make out the outline of her.

She was glad she was there, but it would have been much more reassuring to actually see her sister.

"Are you alright?" Shizuki asked.

"Y-yeah, these chains aren't very comfortable, huh?"

"W-what?"

"Ssshhhh!" Kyoko heard foot steps approaching their cell. The door slammed opened.

"Good, you're awake." You could tell it was a man due to his stature and voice. "Mmhhh…" He put his hand to his chin, "Which one do I want first?" He said smiling, his eyes darting back and forth from the twins.

"How about the younger one."

He slowly walked towards Shizuki. She tried backing into the corner, but that's as far a she could go. The man leaned into the girl to the point where he was almost on top of her. Because of that, Kyoko couldn't see what was happening.

But despite the fact Shizuki was screaming, telling him to leave her alone, it was pointless. It was like screaming on mute they- know you're screaming but they choose not to listen.

'Why?' She asked in herself. 'Why can't I save my sister?'

A moment later she heard a noise coming from her sister. The man stood up and dusted him self off. However, Kyoko was to preoccupied with her sister to notice him. Her once optimistic sister was laying there shattered like an old doll- her eyes hollow and vacant. She was incapacitated at the moment as the man leaned into Kyoko. He yanked her head upwards by pulling on her hair. The man began to speak- "Your sister was far to quiet. You, on the other hand were screaming before you felt pain. Let's see just how loud you can scream."

Before Kyoko could react, she felt hot metal on her back. The only thing that could cut through the darkness was the pain. Hot tears began to well up in her eyes but, she did not scream. This bastard wouldn't make her break so easily.

"Come on," He said "Where's that noise I just heard? Do we have to apply pressure?" She could feel the metal fully this time. Her whole body felt like it was ablaze.

"A-ah-aaahhh!" She let out all the pain and was panting for air.

"Oh my, the branding iron- it appears to be stuck. We have no choice but to remove it."

"W-wait…" She said, but her efforts were futile. She could feel her skin being torn away.

Kyoko collapsed to the ground under the weight of her own body. Her eyes closed for a brief second- which in reality might have been longer. When she woke up her back was still in pain, so she tried to arch it as much as possible. Then she realized she was no longer chained to the wall. Shizuki was leaning over her crying. Due to the fact to of being to see her Kyoko sprung up, wrapping her arms around her sister even though moving so quickly made her back strain. Kyoko's eyes widen to see the cell door open.

"Shizuki, the cell door is open."

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to leave without you."

"Shizuki? Well, I'm awake aren't I? Let's go."

"Yeah…"

"Shizuki, hold my hand."

"Huh?"

"We can't have one of us getting lost."

'There's no way it's that easy though.' Kyoko thought, "There has to be a reason."

The girls approached a large stair case. When they heard some one walking towards them, the girls fled to underneath the stairs. Kyoko peered out from underneath them to what she could see without being noticed. It was him- the man who hurt her and her sister.

She felt her rage well up inside her. She had to resist the urge to attack the man. Before she began to scratch the stair case he began to walk down the corridor. Kyoko swiftly grabbed her twin's hand and ran as fast as she could. Half way down the hallway the man stopped and said, "So our game of tag begins."

When they reached a door at the top of the steps, the twins realized they were in a basement- so they must be in someone's house. The door creaked open and the twins were shocked to see no one. The house was enormous- there had to be some people in it some where. Even though no one was around, their guard had to be up as they walked down the hallway that appeared to be endless. The girls heard footsteps behind them that were getting louder with every step they took. Kyoko and Shizuki -not noticing due to the paranoia of the foot steps- they hit a dead end.

"My my," A voice they had heard once before said "what naughty little girls you are."

The man began to walk towards them, Kyoko shielding her sister from him. It didn't matter to her the beatings she took- she didn't want her sister to scream anymore. He reached his hand out and grabbed a handful of Kyoko's hair.

"Fine, if you're so willing you can have your sister's punishment as well."

~Down in the basement~

Shizuki sat in her corner curled up and blocking out sounds. She thought to herself,

'Me taking a beating like Kyoko is just as bad as listening to her being hurt by some one.'

When Shizuki opened her eyes, she saw her sister laying there covered in dirt and blood and her hair had been cut short. Shizuki wanted to scream, but what would that do? Nothing would be proved. As the man left the room, he left with a smile of satisfaction. Shizuki glared back, Kyoko moving her head only to do the same.

When he left the cell there was a woman out side the door in a maid uniform. "You sure burned the fear into their souls."

"Not really. All I saw was fire in their eyes."

END.

**-HoodiLuv**

**(edited by wishIwereanime)**


End file.
